


Evil Computer

by katychan666



Series: 5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: All that Magnus wants to do is help Alec out with his work, but a computer decides to be an asshole and makes it impossible.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905793
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Evil Computer

Magnus groaned because that was the tenth time that he attempted to get to the files that Alexander needed to get him for one of the missions, but the computer wasn’t letting him through. He had typed in the right password, he did everything right, but it was like the machine was mocking him, always giving him the  _ error _ message. Why was it saying that? It made no sense. All that Magnus wanted to do was to be useful to Alec, but the computer was evil and it was working against all of his hard work, which wasn’t even supposed to be all that hard. Alec had shown him a few times how to access the files that were in the database, but the computer wasn’t listening to him at all and he was really tempted to just fry the computer with his magic; it was being an asshole, that was all that it was doing. 

Now, he could use his magic to just get to the database, that was all very true, it wasn’t the first time that he’d do that, but he was very determined to do all of that without is magic because Alexander did this and he didn’t use magic. So it was probably very easy. Once he saw that it was more of a challenge than he first thought, he was just too stubborn to use his magic to get it done. 

“Okay, I got this,” said Magnus and decided to just re-do the steps  _ again.  _ Maybe he got something wrong the first ten times, but it was okay because he was a warlock and he was very patient. Also, he was doing this for Alexander, for the man that he loved. He could do this, a machine wasn’t going to stop him. It was just all going to be okay. Magnus took a deep breath and then he cracked his knuckles. “Let’s just start all from the beginning,” said Magnus, who was now just talking to himself and he just slowly started going step by step, just like Alec had shown him a few times.

Magnus himself wasn’t quite the technophobe, he liked technology. Or so he thought. He liked keeping up with the trends, which didn’t mean that he got all of them. There were still a few things that he didn’t understand about technology. He tried to master technology, but it just seemed to hate him for some apparent reason. Still, he was always an eager learner, he didn’t let the times run him over. No, no, he was quite modern, especially for a warlock and it was something that he was very proud of. 

So, step by step, Magnus slowly typed in the password, which had to be correct as it let him further into the database and he was just chewing on his lip, praying that this time it was going to work. If this time wasn’t working then Magnus was going to declare war onto the stupid computer.  _ Yes, the computer was stupid.  _ And Magnus was beginning to hate it more and more because it was starting to make him feel stupid and Magnus knew for a fact that he wasn’t stupid. If anyone was stupid, it was the machine with its stupid rules and codes and…  _ other stuff. _

“And, we’re in, good, this is good,” said Magnus, but then he clicked something that he thought was correct - it looked correct - and there was that error button again and that annoying sound that followed it was also annoying. Again, the computer was mocking him. Magnus gritted his teeth and he then whined, trying to click again, but the error button was still there and he was getting more and more pissed off. “Oh, you think you’re so smart, I’ll show you,” said Magnus and then he just clicked the exit button from the error page message and he clicked another file, which only made the situation worse. 

_ Warning! _

“Oh, I’ll give you a warning, you piece of shit, give me the information about the person. I told you the name before, I’m sitting here for an hour. Alec said that this shouldn’t take more than five minutes and you’re completely useless,” said Magnus and then clicked the x button again, clicking something again and he narrowed his eyes. Oh, that didn’t look right at all and he pursed his lips. “Why are you showing me the… no, who the fuck told you to delete. Cancel, cancel!” he shrieked and whatever was being deleted managed to get stopped right in time. Magnus was sweating and he just groaned and then he smacked the keyboard. Hard. 

“Who told you to do that?” asked Magnus and then he started massaging his temples. He hated when he didn’t have things under control. And he wasn’t going to let a piece of technology make complete mockery out of him in front of the entire Institute. Magnus gave the keyboard a few frustrated smacks when he was finally approached by someone. Magnus was really,  _ really _ pissed off by then, ready to strike and melt the computer down with his magic, fuming with anger and he tensed up when he heard footsteps coming closer to him and his soul darkened.

“Um, do you need help?” asked a voice that was familiar and he quickly turned around and the anger faded a bit when he saw Underhill standing there. Right, he was in charge of the security and machines of the Institute. So, he probably knew how to get to those files, but then again Magnus was far too stubborn to ask for help and he just waved it off and he just gave Underhill a little shrug.

“It’s fine, I know what I’m doing,” said Magnus.

“Are you sure? Because it seems like you were taking the frustration out by hitting the computer and that is ever a good sign,” said the blonde politely and Magnus just clasped his hands together and he just nodded.

“I’m completely sure, don’t you worry. Everything is under control, I’m just fetching some information for Alexander,” said Magnus and Underhill hummed. Okay, yeah, that sounded reasonable. He didn’t really have an issue with Magnus using their computers, he was just trying to help and he clasped his hands together. 

“Oh, boss needs information about a location?” asked Underhill and Magnus narrowed his eyes, looking back to the screen. “I mean here we have stored maps and info about different-”

“Precisely,” said Magnus.

_ He wasn’t even in the correct file, fuck!  _

But he wasn’t going to tell that to others, it was too embarrassing! “Ah, okay,” said Underhill and smiled. “Sorry, didn’t want to get into the way of your work, Magnus. I’ll go leave you be then and if you need any help, do ask,” said Underhill, Magnus nodding and as soon as Underhill turned around, Magnus whined, rolled his eyes and smacked the keyboard again. 

Twelfth time was the charm, right? Magnus was surely hoping so and he decided to re-do all of the steps again and he was less patient. When he was busy smacking the keyboard, he completely missed the fact that he had put on the caps lock and when he tried to type in the password to get into the database, he ended up entering the wrong password, of course. However, he didn’t quite get it and he scoffed.

“Now you’ll be a liar as well, huh?” asked Magnus and rolled his eyes. “I know that I entered the right password, you just changed it in the past minute, didn’t you?” asked Magnus, who was now talking to the computer of course and he just rolled his eyes and entered the password again.

Incorrect.

“You- I only have one more try, huh? Do you even know who you’re talking to? I’m Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and who are you?” asked Magnus and just rolled his eyes. “I know what I’m doing, you won’t tell me that I only have one more try. Also, you’re lying and saying that I didn’t type in the correct password. Lies, all lies,” said Magnus, rolling his eyes again and he then made sure that he was very careful when he was typing in the password. Letter by letter, number by number.

“There!”

Magnus proudly pressed enter, but his jaw dropped when the computer locked him out of the system completely and then it started beeping loudly.

**_Warning - the safety of the system has been compromised!_ **

Magnus could feel more and more eyes on his, cursing under his breath and he was just… so pissed off and so done. He hated technology, he hated machines, he didn’t get how Alec could be there with them all the time. It was just too confusing, he much prefered keeping data information in his old books. These computers and technology just made it all too complicated and he whined, looking completely and utterly defeated.

Magnus tried to quiet down the computer, but it wasn’t working and in the end when he all got too much for him, he snapped. Dark red magic was flying underneath his fingers and he was getting ready to melt the computer down. Burn it. Yes, make it suffer! Magnus’ eyes were dark, unglamoured and when he was about to burn it down, he heard someone stepping behind him.

Underhill, again?

“Magnus, what in the world are you doing?”

Ah, it was Alexander!

Alec came running back into the main control room when he heard some commotion, thinking that the Institute was under attack, but then he saw his boyfriend, ready to attack the computer? The computer was beeping, announcing that something was wrong and he just snorted. Really? Oh, Magnus was just too adorable? Ah, he was very pissed off as there was very dark red magic sparks and he just slowly came closer and finally let the other know that he was there.

Magnus just turned to him and gave him a bright smile. “Don’t worry, darling, I’m just dealing with it,” said Magnus softly. “I’ll have your information ready in no time,” he then said, his facial expressions all softened up, but his face then darkened as he looked back to the computer. “Now, you idiot, you will stop your annoying beeping or I will melt you down to the ground,” said Magnus and Alec softly laughed and then stepped closer to Magnus. 

“Talk to me, what happened?”

“The computer lies,” said Magnus.

“Hmm?”

“It says I’ve entered the password incorrectly, but it’s wrong,” said Magnus and Alec hummed and then he glanced back at the computer, which was still beeping and he just smiled. Oh, Magnus was so adorable! “And before it wouldn’t give me information about the person you wanted me to look into. It’s completely useless,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled again.

“I agree, I hate computers,” said Alec and then smiled. “Let’s not burn it quite yet, okay?”

“Why? It deserves it,” said Magnus and Alec stepped closer to him and just pressed a few keys and the traitor stopped beeping. “How did you do that?” asked Magnus, his magic fizzling out and Alec just chuckled.

“Oh, I’ve locked myself out plenty of times,” he said and winked. “Usually I leave caps lock on and then it all goes wrong. Let’s try this again,” said Alec, hunching down and he then re-typed the computer again and it worked. Then after a few more minutes, Alec was in the database and got all information ready, sending it to his computer. Magnus was just standing there, pouting, hands crossed on top of his chest and Alec grinned when he looked over his shoulder. “Why the pout?”

“I hate technology,” said Magnus in the end and Alec chuckled softly and kissed the pout away, wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist and pulled him closer. “I don’t know how you do that - work with them. Too much information, I like the old fashioned way. Just books and magic,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Your way takes so much more patience and I’m always in awe. I’d never be able to do that. I mean you’re amazing,” said Alec, now acting cute as he wanted to cheer Magnus up and it worked like a charm.

Magnus wanted to tell him that it didn’t take that much time, he just snapped his fingers and- “Yeah, I am pretty amazing, aren’t I?” asked Magnus in the end and Alec just kissed him softly as a reply. Magnus was back to being in a good mood, but that computer was his sworn enemy ever since!


End file.
